united_peoples_collectiveitmejp_rollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC)
The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives is an anti reformist, radical leftist faction within the United Peoples Collective. The organization's main goals are the institution of an intergalactic republic based on the principles of absolute egalitarianism, which extends to non human entities, structural accountability and Neo-Posadism. History The IUWC was founded in the year 3200, initially as an industrial workers union on Yakiyah. The first activities of the group were marches for workers rights and pay, which were suppressed heavily by ACRE. As the group faced an uphill battle in attempting to organize workers effectively, the tactics changed from strikes and walkouts to armed resistance and direct action. A hierarchical structure was established in order to organize more effectively, and local officers were elected by factories and communities to protect their interests and not those of the factory owners. Speeches began to be held and during the ACRE labor crisis is when the IUWC became more radical and joined The UPC. Organization The organization functions as a top down structure led by a General Secretary and the Commissariat. Commissars act as political officers who ensure loyalty to the UPC, as well as activists and enforcers in their communities in order to undermine Imperial law and rally popular support. The General Secretary and Commissars are elected through direct vote from IUWC members in their local communities. Although the acting head of the political organization has no direct political control over The UPC, they act to ensure the aims of the IUWC are respected and followed through. The aims of the organization are the dissolution of the Imperial throne, the nobility, the High Church and the ACRE company through an armed popular uprising. Property is to be seized and redistributed among the working class and be democratically managed by a central congress which would include both human and non human members. The organization is sympathetic to synthetic rights and life, as it is included in their egalitarian ideal, and views them not as owners over the means of production which is themselves, though it takes a more subdued approach on supporting them openly due to violent repercussions and a lack of popular support. The efforts of the IUWC are primarily concentrated on industrializing worlds most affected by the current ACRE labor crisis and works directly with industrial labor workers. The organization is also in good standing with the Agricultural Workers Union(AWU), The Democratic-Revolutionary Front (DRF) and The Communist Front as their goals coincide with one another. On Neo-Posadism as an ideology The ideals of Neo-Posadism follow those of an intergalactic revolution and awakening of class consciousness following a coordinated attack by the powers that be on the working classes, which can take their form and are not limited to: a labor crisis, armed military strikes on workers, a nuclear war, and direct exploitation of laborers through withholding of their rights, privileges and pay. Neo-Posadists believe that current society is living in a post nuclear age which failed to have a successful revolution in the time between when society lost contact with earth and the present day. It is a hyper egalitarian ideology, which aligns itself heavily to the ideal of working directly with alien life, and the uplifting of animal life to the intelligence of humans. Notable Members The current organization secretary is Commissar Rosa Jacoby.